


Only an Ice Cream

by carmellax



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmellax/pseuds/carmellax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantine is watching Cosette in the playground when someone she seems to know approaches her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only an Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in response to a prompt in a 30 day writing creative challenge (the prompt being to write some fanfiction), so it's basically an unedited first draft and therefore may be a little sloppy. i apologise, but in the name of authenticity i felt that i shouldn't go back and change it!!

Fantine had always loved the summertime. There was something about the sun beating down on her skin, the insects buzzing from flower to flower, and the chirruping of birds against a clear blue sky, which lifted her mood without fail.

The summer this year was even more special than normal: it was the first summer in a long time that Fantine was able to share with her daughter, Cosette. Even without a great amount of money, Fantine was determined to make every hour count; then again, just sitting here on a park bench watching Cosette play with the other children was bliss enough for her.

As Fantine observed her daughter’s antics, a woman approached and positioned herself on the other end of the bench. At first, Fantine paid her no attention, until the woman spoke.

“Don’t I know you?” she asked.

“I don’t think so,” said Fantine automatically, before turning towards her to take a better look.

The woman was tall – possibly even six feet in height – with natural hair and pretty eyes. Although her face and clothes were reasonably plain, there was something instantly likeable about her appearance. She _did_ look vaguely familiar, but Fantine couldn’t quite place her. Then Fantine’s gaze fell on the woman’s necklace: a simple crucifix hanging from a golden chain. A faint memory stirred in response.

“Wait,” said Fantine, trying to picture what the woman might look like wearing scrubs. “You don’t work at the hospital, do you?”

“Yes, that’s it!” the woman replied, her face flickering with recognition. “I remember now –   you stayed in Ward D, didn’t you? I’m the ward sister,” she added. “Simplice. What was your name again?”

“Fantine,” said Fantine, half-offering her hand for a shake.

Simplice clasped Fantine’s fingers in her own and shook genially. Her touch was warm and soft, instantly comforting. “Fantine, yes,” she agreed. “You’re the one with the daughter, aren’t you?”

Delighted that Simplice had remembered, Fantine leapt into her usual enthusiastic description of Cosette’s development. To her credit, Simplice seemed to remain interested for much longer than the average stranger did, leaning in to listen and maintaining eye contact; Fantine was more used to people switching off when she spoke. This made a pleasant change, and Fantine soon found herself enjoying the conversation, even though she was doing most of the talking. She decided that she rather liked Simplice.

“She’s a charming child,” Simplice noted, once Fantine had finally rattled to a halt. “And so beautiful – she takes after her mother there.”

Fantine felt a flush creep onto her cheeks. It had been a long time since she’d received a compliment devoid of lewdness. It felt nice.

After a while, their chat was interrupted by the jingle of a passing ice cream truck. The reaction around them was instantaneous: every child in the park abandoned their play immediately and swarmed towards their waiting parents. Cosette was no exception, and presently she came bouncing over to Fantine.

“Mama, can I have an ice cream?” she asked, eyes widening imploringly. “Pretty please?”

Fantine grimaced, patting her pockets despite knowing that they were empty. It would be a week until her next pay-check came through, and until then she and Cosette were meant to be on a sparse budget.

“I’m sorry, honey,” she told Cosette, “Mama doesn’t have any money.”

The look that came across Cosette’s face was heart-breaking. “Not even for a little one?” she asked. “I’ll get the smallest one, I promise, Mama.”

Fantine shook her head, acutely aware that Simplice was watching the scene unfolding. As a general rule, Fantine tried hard not to be embarrassed by her financial difficulties, knowing that she was doing the best she could under her circumstances. Nevertheless, it was still humiliating to disappoint her child in front of another person. “I’m sorry,” she said again, “I really don’t have anything on me.”

“Let me pay,” said Simplice. At some point, she had extracted a purse from her handbag, and now had a five euro note in hand.

“Oh, no,” said Fantine hurriedly, “I couldn’t –”

“Nonsense,” interrupted Simplice. “I don’t mind at all: it’s only an ice cream, dear.”

Fantine wished that she could live the kind of life where a five euro note meant so little that it could be offered to strangers willy-nilly, where an ice cream was ‘only’ an ice cream. She also wished that she knew how to explain to Simplice that she had gotten by without charity for her entire life, and intended to keep it that way. Besides, she found it difficult to trust strangers – being indebted to one would be awful.

Simplice was waiting patiently, watching Fantine’s face in an understanding manner. She seemed like a lovely person, and – as far as strangers went – had to be of the more trustworthy variety. And Fantine didn’t want to offend her.

“Pleeeease, Mama,” wheedled Cosette.

Fantine’s resolve crumbled. “Oh, go on then,” she said, taking the note from Simplice and handing it to Cosette. “But nothing too expensive, mind.”

“Thank you!” said Cosette, giving a little hop of happiness before dashing off to find the ice cream van.

 “Thanks,” said Fantine, feeling awkward now that she had accepted Simplice’s money. “Look, I’ll pay you back at some point. I can come and find you in the hospital or something.”

Simplice shook her head at the suggestion. “There’s no need for all that,” she reassured Fantine.

“But –”

“Look,” said Simplice, her expression shifting suddenly to something more focused. “If it bothers you that much then you could always return the favour some time, and buy me, say… coffee?”

Fantine’s brain stumbled over the words. “Are you…?” she asked. “Are you asking me on a date?”

Simplice gave her a sunny smile that set Fantine’s pulse fluttering. “How’s Friday?” she asked. “Around three pm?”

“That’s, uh,” said Fantine, trying to remember how she was meant to respond in these situations. She hadn’t been asked on a _date_ in years – not since Cosette was born, certainly. What was the etiquette with these things? “That’s good,” she managed feebly.

“Great,” said Simplice, beaming again.

Before Fantine could embarrass herself further, Cosette re-appeared with a massive chocolate cone which was already dripping over her fingers.

“I’ll see you on Friday, then,” said Simplice, standing up from the bench.

As she walked away, Fantine watched her retreating figure with shocked amazement. It seemed that this summertime really _was_ going to be special.


End file.
